Darah Hitam
by Checo Lazzo
Summary: Last chapter. Janin apa sebenarnya yang hidup di tubuh Temari? Teka-teki pun mulai terkuak...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sayatan di Tangan

Ruangan itu gelap gulita, nyaris tanpa cahaya. Satu-satunya sumber penerangan di sana hanyalah sebatang lilin hitam berukir. Api biru keperakan menari-nari di ujung sumbunya, terlihat dingin dan kaku.

Api biru itu memantulkan dua hal ganjil di sana: bercak-bercak cairan hitam kental di lantai, dan, yang sangat mengherankan, seorang gadis dengan sebilah pisau di tangan dan tubuh gemetaran. Gadis itu Temari.

Sungguh mencengangkan, Temari yang biasanya tegas, cerewet, dan galak, kini terduduk lemas di sudut ruangan, benaknya dipenuhi kebimbangan dan kecemasan. Matanya yang hijau indah melebar ketakutan melihat luka-luka sayatan di tangan kirinya.

Satu sayat lagi, pikir Temari. Dan kemudian, dengan mata terpejam, Temari menyilet cepat tangannya dengan pisau itu. Cairan hitam pekat langsung tersembur keluar.

_Satu sayat lagi…_

Temari tertawa parau melihat tangannya yang berdarah-darah. Cairan hitam kental itu sekarang mengalir ke sikunya, dan perlahan menetes ke lantai...

_Tes. Tes. Tes._

"Satu sayat lagi…"

***

"…nganmu itu?"

"Apa?" Temari menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. "Barusan kau berkata apa?"

"Tanganmu," ulang Shikamaru, "tanganmu kenapa?"

Temari cepat-cepat melirik tangannya. Apa yang salah dengan tangannya? Seingatnya tadi pagi dia sudah memakai sarung tangan. Tidak mungkin luka-luka sayatan itu terlihat.

"Ada tinta hitam di tangan kirimu."

Benar. Cairan hitam mirip tinta meresap di sarung tangan Temari, meninggalkan noda besar dan bau agak aneh.

"Oh, ya!" tukas Temari cepat sambil menutupi tangan kirinya. "Itu… itu tinta cina! Tadi aku… mmm… baru saja belajar kaligrafi?"

"Oh, begitu," sahut Shikamaru tidak peduli. Perhatiannya sudah beralih ke langit biru tak berawan di atasnya.

Mungkin, batin Temari sambil menghembuskan nafas lega, ada baiknya juga punya pacar cuek.

***

"Ini, Temari." Kankuro menyodorkan sebuah guci kecil berukir padanya. "Pasti lezat."

"Hmmm, ya. Terima kasih." Temari menerima guci itu dengan enggan.

"Kau tidak pantas menghadapi ini semua…" Kankuro menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. "Harusnya si lelaki tak tahu diuntung itu yang sekarang berwajah pucat dan berkantung mata."

"Sudahlah…" Temari menghela nafas. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Semua ini terlalu berat untuk kau tanggung sendiri. Kau benar-benar tidak ingin menceritakan hal ini padanya?"

"Tidak," kata Temari mantap.

To be continued

* * *

Oke, chapter pertama selesaiiii!

Review ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ingatan

"_Tolong aku!"_

"_Kau…?"_

"_Cepat!"_

"_Maaf, aku… tidak bisa."_

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku, Shikamaru!"_

"_Maaf…"_

Shikamaru membuka mata. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, panik. Dia mencoba melupakan apa yang barusan menyeruak ke pikirannya.

"Itu bukan salahku…" Shikamaru berbisik pelan, suaranya gemetar. "Bukan salahku…"

***

Cairan bening itu sangat indah, berkilau keperakan, dan tampak serasi berada dalam cangkir berukir yang digenggam Temari. Tangan Temari sedikit gemetar ketika dia mendekatkan cangkir itu ke mulutnya.

"Cepat, Temari," Kankuro mengawasinya dengan pandangan tajam, "habiskan."

Temari menenggak isi cangkir itu sambil memejamkan mata. Sensasi aneh langsung menyengat tubuhnya ketika cairan itu menyentuh bibirnya, mengalir dengan mudah di kerongkongannya, lalu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Temari muntah.

Kankuro mengerang. "Aku tahu rasanya tidak enak, tapi tidak bisakah kau menahannya?"

"Maaf," bisik Temari.

"Kau tahu aku sudah bersusah payah menyucikannya, Temari…"

"Aku tahu," jawab Temari terengah-engah, "tapi walaupun tubuhku bisa menerimanya… tapi seluruh saraf di tangan kiriku seolah memaksa cairan itu keluar lagi."

"Sudahlah," desah Kankuro. "Bagaimana pun juga ini pengalaman pertamamu. Kuharap kau lebih siap untuk kali yang berikutnya."

Temari tersenyum terpaksa, lalu muntah lagi. Tangan kirinya berdenyut menyakitkan, seolah-olah gembira melihat cairan bening itu dimuntahkan Temari.

***

"Ramen satu," desah Shikamaru.

"Yo, Shikamaru!" Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya menyapa dengan bersemangat. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu di Ichiraku Ramen!"

"Dia sibuk berkencan dengan Temari, Naruto…" Choji menimpali. Tiga mangkuk bekas ramen dan dua gelas minuman bertumpuk di sebelahnya.

Shikamaru menerima ramen pesanannya dan mulai makan. Dia tidak sedikit pun menghiraukan dua orang di sebelahnya. Perasaannya masih tidak enak, jantungnya berdebar panik, dan hatinya remuk jika mengingat sesuatu.

_Apa yang tadi kulihat?_

_Itu bukan mimpi…_

_Kenapa aku masih mengingatnya?_

_Tapi itu bukan salahku!_

_Itu salahnya…_

_Bukan salahku…_

_Bukan salahku…_

"Shikamaruuuuu!" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan Shikamaru. "Kau sedang melamunkan apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Shikamaru lesu.

"Kau dan Temari bertengkar?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak enak badan?"

"Tidak."

"Kau mau kutraktir ramen?" Naruto menyeringai.

"Tidak." Shikamaru menatap wajah berbinar Naruto dengan pandangan hampa. "Aku sudah selesai." Dia lalu membayar ramennya dan langsung pergi, meninggalkan Naruto dan Choji yang kebingungan.

Shikamaru berjalan dengan gelisah. Langit biru gelap yang memesona tidak mendapat perhatiannya. Dia hanya berjalan, berjalan, dan terus berjalan ke mana pun kakinya menghendaki. Sementara batinnya didera rasa panik yang luar biasa.

_Kenapa aku bisa mengingatnya?_

_Harusnya aku sudah melupakannya!_

_Sialan!_

Shikamaru menendang batu kerikil di tepi jalan dengan kesal. Batu itu bergulir ke depan dan berhenti di dekat Gaara.

"Hai, Shikamaru." Gaara menyapanya dengan ekspresi tidak senang.

"Oh, hai…" Shikamaru berjalan cepat-cepat melewati Gaara.

"Jangan berpura-pura itu tidak terjadi, Shikamaru…" desis Gaara. "Kau sudah mengkhianati Temari. Kau sudah menyakitinya!" Shikamaru mematung. Angin dingin menerpa wajahnya, bercampur dengan butiran pasir yang beterbangan dari guci Gaara.

"Sekarang tepat sepuluh tahun," Gaara memandang Shikamaru dengan muak, "kutukannya sudah hilang… Ingatanmu kembali."

To be continued

* * *

Gimana?

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Masa Lalu

Shikamaru duduk mematung. Sudah lebih dari dua jam dia duduk diam di sana, sama sekali tidak bergerak. Bahkan matanya nyaris tidak berkedip. Orang yang tidak jeli mencermati akan mengira Shikamaru adalah patung. Patung yang berambut nanas, berseragam Jounin, dengan dahi berkerut-kerut dan mata memandang lurus ke bawah. Mirip orang frustasi.

Dan, di sebelah patung manusia frustasi itu, duduklah Temari, berkimono hitam dengan corak bunga-bunga kecil, tampak sama frustasinya dengan Shikamaru. Kepalanya menunduk. Tangannya dengan gelisah memainkan tusuk dango yang sudah habis dimakannya satu setengah jam lalu. Tangannya terbalut sarung tangan hitam. Dan, walaupun tidak kentara, ada noda gelap di sarung tangan kirinya.

Keadaan dua patung manusia frustasi ini sangat tidak cocok dengan suasana warung dango yang mereka singgahi. Pemilik warung itu membiarkan saja mereka di sana, walaupun mereka hanya memesan dua gelas teh panas dan beberapa tusuk dango dua jam lalu. Setelahnya, mereka hanya diam. Tidak mengobrol sedikit pun. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Tapi akhirnya kini Shikamaru berdeham, lalu berbisik lirih, "Temari..."

Temari mengangkat kepalanya. Sejak Shikamaru mengajaknya ke sini, dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dibicarakannya. Tapi dia menunggu.

"Temari," ulang Shikamaru, "maaf."

"Kenapa?" pancing Temari.

"Aku... bersalah."

Temari menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Langit perlahan berubah menjadi oranye, lalu kelabu. Udara semakin dingin. Daun-daun kering terbang terbawa angin, menyebar dengan halus di tanah yang dingin membeku. Perlahan, sangat perlahan, ingatan Shikamaru membawanya ke peristiwa sehari yang lalu. Pertemuannya dengan Gaara...

"Sekarang tepat sepuluh tahun," Gaara memandang Shikamaru dengan muak, "kutukannya sudah hilang… Ingatanmu kembali."

Shikamaru tercekat. Tenggorokannya terasa kering mendadak. Dia tahu, sebentar lagi Gaara akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat dia dilanda perasaan bersalah yang luar biasa.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau masih perlu kuingatkan lagi, Shikamaru..." bisik Gaara lirih. Butiran-butiran pasirnya masih melayang di sekitar Shikamaru, seolah mengancam. "Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar pada Temari! Dan apa kau berusaha memperbaikinya? Tidak sama sekali, kan?"

Tenggorokan Shikamaru masih tersumbat. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal atau membela diri, dua hal yang terus dilakukannya tanpa sadar selama ini.

"Dan sekarang, setelah kutukan sialan itu hilang, kau akan mengingat semuanya. Kutekankan lagi, semuanya! Hanya satu yang kuminta, Shikamaru..." Mata Gaara tampak berkaca-kaca saat melanjutkan, "Temari adalah orang yang paling kusayangi. Paling kukasihi. Kau terpaksa kulepaskan kali ini, karena hanya kau yang bisa memperbaiki semuanya..."

Setelah itu butiran pasir semakin tebal menyelubungi Shikamaru. Saat selubung itu mendadak hilang, Shikamaru mendapati Gaara sudah lenyap. Meninggalkannya sendiri, dengan perasaan bersalah yang memenuhi dadanya...

***

Sekarang Shikamaru mendapati mata hijau Temari sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Penuh harap, penuh penantian. Shikamaru termenung. Rasanya dia pernah melihat tatapan seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi di mana?

Ah, ya... Dia pernah melihatnya waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Temari, sepuluh tahun yang lalu...

"Apa kau akan memakan itu?" Sepasang mata hijau yang berbinar-binar menatap Shikamaru yang masih berumur enam tahun dengan penuh harap. Gadis kecil berkuncir empat itu menunjuk arum manis milik Shikamaru.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka, kalau kau mau ambil saja," Shikamaru menyodorkan arum manisnya pada gadis itu. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku Temari. Kau?"

"Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru."

"Kau tamu dari Konoha itu ya?" tanya Temari sambil menjilat arum manisnya. Arum manis itu besar dan berwarna merah jambu, tampak lembut seperti kapas.

"Yah, begitulah," jawab Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajakmu bermain!" kata Temari bersemangat.

"Baiklah," kata Shikamaru, "kau mau bermain menangkap ikan mas, memancing, atau mengunjungi stan melempar gelang di sana?"

"Pasar malam adalah permainan anak kecil," kata Temari. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar memakan arum manis adalah salah satu perbuatan anak kecil juga. "Aku akan mengajakmu mengagumi keindahan Desa Suna di malam hari."

Kemudian Temari memimpin Shikamaru melihat Desa Suna. Dia menunjukkan toko kain, makam-makam tidak terurus, dan kolam ikan yang berisi buaya. Tidak jelas apa yang ingin disampaikannya. Shikamaru tertawa dalam hati melihat kelakuan anak aneh ini.

"Hei, Temari," sela Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah selatan. "Ada apa di bukit sebelah sana? Ayahku berkata daerah itu berbahaya."

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Temari. Dia termenung. "Ayahku juga selalu memperingatkanku agar tidak mendekati bukit itu. Tapi... kenapa?"

Kebimbangan menyergap dua anak kecil itu. Antara ingin memulai suatu petualangan baru dan mematuhi orang tua, mana yang akan mereka pilih? Akhirnya bujukan iblislah yang menang.

"Ayo kita menyelidiki ke sana!"

Dan begitulah, dua sosok bayangan anak kecil berlari melintasi malam, melewati kegelapan, dan menghadang bahaya yang tidak mereka sadari. Tapi malam itu indah. Sinar rembulan yang keperakan menyinari langkah mereka, menghapus segala kekhawatiran yang sempat terbersit. Dan dimulailah petualangan mereka malam itu.

Bukit yang mereka tuju berada tidak jauh dari desa. Tingginya juga tidak seberapa. Mereka berdua menyelinap dari pandangan orang, tidak mengacuhkan tanda dilarang masuk di depan bukit itu, lalu mulai mendaki dengan bersemangat. Sepuluh menit pertama, Temari masih bersenandung kecil. Sepuluh menit berikutnya, Temari hanya bersiul lemah. Dan sepuluh menit berikutnya, mereka mendaki dalam diam. Tetes keringat mulai membasahi yukata Temari. Shikamaru berkeras memimpin di depan, walaupun lama-lama dia mulai takut. Ada apa di bukit ini?

Dilihat dari pandangan manapun, kelakuan dua orang anak kecil ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Mereka harusnya ada di pasar malam, melempar gelang pada tongkat gula-gula atau menciduk ikan mas. Tapi dua anak ini memilih jalan lain dan membelokkan takdir yang sudah seharusnya terjadi pada mereka. Awalnya mereka pikir itu hebat, tapi setelah mendaki hampir satu jam, mereka mulai kelelahan dan takut. Tapi apakah mereka akan dan menyerah di tengah jalan dan berbalik turun? Tidak. Itu dilakukan oleh orang dewasa yang penuh pertimbangan, bukannya anak kecil yang pantang menyerah.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di puncak bukit itu. Satu kata saja sudah tepat untuk melukiskannya: mengerikan. Tanahnya gersang dan berwarna merah kasar. Pohon yang tumbuh di sana semuanya besar, dan udaranya terasa lebih dingin menusuk. Shikamaru mematung. Air matanya mulai merebak melihat pemandangan itu. Sementara Temari yang terengah-engah di sampingnya berusaha terlihat kuat. Dia membusungkan dadanya dan memandang semua itu dengan angkuh.

"Kita berhasil!" katanya penuh kemenangan. "Tidak ada apa-apa di sini kan?"

Shikamaru yang menangkap getaran di suara Temari mulai menangis. Dia ketakutan. "Ayo kita pulang, Temari..." ajaknya pelan.

Temari tidak membuang-buang waktu. Dia menggandeng tangan Shikamaru yang berkeringat dan mengajaknya menuruni bukit.

Terlambat.

Sesosok bayangan besar dengan sangat cepat menyambar tubuh kecil Temari. Temari berteriak.

"Tolong aku!" jerit Temari histeris. Sosok itu membawanya ke salah satu pohon besar. Dari dekat Temari dapat melihat wujudnya dengan jelas. Kulit makhluk itu berwarna abu-abu kehitaman, baunya busuk, dan giginya yang berlumut terlihat tajam. Makhluk itu menyeringai mengerikan padanya.

"Kau...?" Shikamaru mematung. Tubuhnya terasa kaku.

"Cepat!"

"Maaf, aku... tidak bisa," bisik Shikamaru lirih. Dia sudah mengenali makhluk apa yang menyambar Temari tadi. Makhluk itu sejenis vampir, penghisap darah yang hanya mau menghisap anak kecil. Dia tahu itu dari buku milik ayahnya. Dan, Shikamaru mengingat-ingat, anak yang pernah dihisap darahnya oleh makhluk itu akan mengalami sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Tubuh Shikamaru gemetaran. Vampir itu sudah membenamkan gigi taringnya ke tangan kiri Temari. Cairan kental berwarna merah pekat tersembur keluar, dan langsung dihisap dengan rakus oleh vampir itu. Temari menjerit. Air matanya mengalir deras, sementara wajahnya menampakkan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Tapi Shikamaru tetap diam. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Dia tidak bisa menolong Temari. Dia tahu, setelah vampir itu selesai menghisap darah Temari, dia akan ganti menyergapnya. Perlahan Shikamaru berjalan mundur. Dia berbalik, lalu berlari menuruni bukit.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Shikamaru!" jerit Temari lemah.

"Maaf," bisik Shikamaru lirih. Air matanya berlinangan. "Maafkan aku..."

***

"...ru... Shikamaru...?"

Shikamaru terlonjak kaget. Dia tersadar. Kini dia berada di warung dango itu lagi bersama Temari. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya, sementara jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Kau kenapa, Shikamaru?" tanya Temari hati-hati.

"Tidak," jawab Shikamaru lirih, "aku tidak apa-apa."

Tapi tanpa bisa dicegah, perlahan ingatannya kembali lagi, membawanya ke peristiwa beberapa hari setelah mereka mendaki bukit itu...

Ayahnya, yang tampak letih bercampur murka, menggandeng Shikamaru dengan agak kasar. Dia mendorong Shikamaru masuk ke dalam ruangan yang gelap, lalu menutup pintunya. Shikamaru terdiam. Awalnya dia mengira ruangan itu kosong, tapi ternyata di sudut ruangan berdiri seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sudah beruban. Dia tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Shikamaru duduk.

"Kenapa ayah membawaku ke sini?" bisik Shikamaru. "Apa dia ingin menghukumku?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Sebaliknya, karena dia terlalu sayang padamu, dia membawamu kemari. Aku akan membantumu melupakan semua kejadian itu..."

"Apa tentang... Temari?" bisik Shikamaru. "Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Kenapa aku harus melupakannya?"

"Dia masih hidup, untungnya," kata lelaki itu. "Tapi dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Untung kami berhasil menyelamatkannya tepat sebelum vampir itu membunuhnya. Tapi kami menduga dia akan menjadi sedikit... berbeda."

"Apa dia akan menjadi vampir?"

"Kurasa tidak," katanya pendek, "tapi kau harus tahu, perbuatan kalian itu sangat bodoh. Jangan pernah kau ulangi lagi, mengerti?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. Dia benar-benar menyesal.

"Ayahmu berpendapat kenangan ini akan menyebabkan kau trauma, lalu membuatmu ketakutan sampai mati. Jadi dia meminta bantuanku untuk menghapus ingatanmu..." Lelaki paruh baya itu menghela nafas. "Tapi ini hanya akan bertahan sampai sepuluh tahun mendatang, kau mengerti?"

Dan perlahan lelaki itu mendekatkan telapak tangannya pada Shikamaru. Setelah itu, semuanya gelap.

***

Pandangan Shikamaru kabur. Sesaat dia melihat kilauan putih rambut lelaki itu, saat berikutnya dia hanya melihat kegelapan, lalu samar-samar dia menangkap bayangan Temari dan warung dango itu lagi.

"Kau sudah mengingat semuanya?" tanya Temari lirih.

"Sudah."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Shikamaru berusaha mengatur nafasnya, dan Temari menunggu. Menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru berikutnya. Mereka berdua tahu, sama-sama tahu, bahwa Shikamaru sudah melakukan kesalahan. Sebenarnya saat itu Shikamaru sudah melihat vampir itu lebih dulu, dan dia sengaja mengorbankan Temari agar dirinya selamat...

"Apa... apa yang terjadi padamu setelah itu?" bisikan lirih Shikamaru akhirnya memecah kesunyian.

"Tidak banyak," jawab Temari getir. "Aku mengandung anak iblis."

To be continued

* * *

Tebakannya Panik-kok-di-disko dulu ternyata bener...

Fanfic ini ada kaitannya ma vampir...

Sori kalau update-nya lama banget! Aku kaget waktu buka fanfiction terakhir kali. Ternyata banyak fanfic baru!

Oke, aku bakal lebih cepet upadate deh... kalau nggak ni fanfic bakal kadaluwarsa...

Thx buat yang udah review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Pengorbanan

"Tidak banyak," jawab Temari getir. "Aku mengandung anak iblis."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Lihat ini," kata Temari. Dia melepaskan sarung tangan kirinya. Shikamaru terbelalak. Tangan Temari yang putih kini penuh carut-marut kebiruan. Beberapa luka sayatan yang masih baru mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna hitam.

"Kenapa tanganmu, Temari?!"

"Ini semua karena gigitan vampir itu," Temari menghela napas. "Racunnya telah mencemari darahku dan menumbuhkan semacam janin di tangan kiriku."

"Janin?"

"Janin-janin, sebenarnya. Dan mereka hidup. Terus berkembang biak," sambung Temari masam. "Aku baru mengetahuinya beberapa minggu lalu. Dan menurut para ahli ini berbahaya. Janin-janin itu bisa membunuhku walaupun mereka berukuran amat sangat kecil."

"Temari... ma-maaf..." Shikamaru bergumam pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa," sela Temari. "Para ahli sudah menemukan obatnya. Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah mengeluarkan janin-janin beserta darah itu lewat sayatan yang kubuat. Setelah itu mereka disucikan Gaara sehingga warnanya berubah menjadi bening. Lalu... kuminum."

Shikamaru merasa mual. Kenapa Temari harus meminum darahnya sendiri karena kepengecutan yang telah diperbuatnya bertahun-tahun lalu?

"Tunggu, Temari," kata Shikamaru pura-pura tegar. "Kenapa kau menyebutnya janin? Kenapa bukan bakteri atau kuman? Bukankah sama-sama hidup dan berkembang biak?"

"Yang ini lain. Makhluk-makhluk di tanganku ini juga bisa bernapas, bertambah besar. Entah bagaimana keadaannya nanti..."

Sejenak mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Shikamaru merasakan penyesalan yang luar biasa. Mengapa dia harus membuat perempuan yang sangat dicintainya ini menderita? Harusnya dia yang menanggung semua rasa sakit Temari itu!

Temari merasa matanya memanas. Tapi dia tidak boleh menangis! Perlahan dia memakai lagi sarung tangan kirinya. Dia lalu diam-diam memerhatikan Shikamaru. Shikamaru tampak sangat terguncang. Matanya terpaku pada tanah di bawahnya. Keningnya berkerut, matanya terpejam. Temari menghela napas.

Warung dango itu semakin sepi. Hanya tinggal mereka yang duduk di sana. Pemilik warung bersiap akan menutup toko. Di kejauhan, burung-burung memekik nyaring, terbang bebas. Langit mulai memerah, lalu gelap. Malam sudah tiba.

"Maaf," pemilik warung mencolek bahu Temari, "warung ini akan saya tutup."

"Oh, baiklah. Kami akan pergi." Temari bangkit sambil merapikan kimononya. Tapi Shikamaru tetap duduk mematung, diam.

"Shikamaru," panggil Temari lembut, "ayo pulang."

Shikamaru mendongak. Matanya beradu dengan sepasang mata Temari yang berkaca-kaca. Dia lalu bangkit berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Temari. Dan mereka pun berjalan berdua, beriringan, tanpa sepatah kata pun yang terucap.

***

"Kau ini kenapa, Shikamaru?!" bentak Yoshino. "Dari tadi mengobrak-abrik lemari ayahmu saja..."

Shikamaru tidak menghiraukan ibunya. Dia sibuk membuka-buka lemari buku milik ayahnya, mencoba mencari informasi tentang penyakit yang diderita Temari. Tapi sejauh ini hasilnya nihil. Padahal lemari ini penuh dengan buku. Bermacam-macam buku tentang ilmu pengetahuan ninja. Tapi tidak satupun yang menyebut-nyebut tentang vampir.

"Hei! Hati-hati!" teriak Yoshino ketika setumpuk buku jatuh dari laci teratas, menimpa Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menyumpah-nyumpah, rambutnya penuh dengan debu, sementara ibunya mengomel-ngomel. Yang terjatuh tadi ternyata adalah... kumpulan buku porno. Shikamaru terperanjat. Dia mengembalikan semua dengan cepat-cepat sebelum ibunya tahu. Tapi terlambat.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yoshino dingin. Dia merampas buku porno itu dari tangan Shikamaru. "Shikaku... berani-beraninya kau!"

Shikamaru menghela napas. Saat keluar dari rumah dia masih bisa mendengar suara ibunya yang mengamuk memarahi ayahnya. Shikamaru menendang-nendang kerikil di jalan dengan kesal. Ayahnya jelas tidak memiliki buku berisi informasi yang dibutuhkannya sekarang. Padahal dia harus segera menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkan Temari!

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan Konoha. Ketika masuk ke sana, dia berdecak kagum. Selalu begitu. Buku-buku di perpustakaan ini banyak sekali, bertumpuk-tumpuk, tampak jauh lebih banyak dari waktu terakhir kali dia ke sini.

Shikamaru berjalan tergesa-gesa ke bagian pengobatan. Dia menelusuri rak-rak buku yang berdebu. Banyak sekali buku di bagian ini... _Pengobatan Ninja, Kiat untuk Mengobati Luka Sehabis Bertarung, Penyakit-penyakit Kuno dan Cara Menyembuhkannya..._

Shikamaru mengambil setumpuk buku tentang pengobatan. Dia lalu duduk di kursi dekat jendela dan mulai membenamkan diri di antara buku-buku itu. Perpustakaan ini sunyi senyap, hanya terdengar suara orang bersin sesekali saking banyaknya debu di sini. Shikamaru membaca dengan tekun.

"ru... Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru mendongak dengan kaget. Temari berdiri di depannya, tersenyum.

"Temari? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku mencarimu," kata Temari. Dia lalu duduk di samping Shikamaru. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu... kurasa... kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, Shikamaru."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencari pengobatan untukku, " kata Temari sambil melirik ke tumpukan buku di meja mereka. "Karena kurasa... sudah ada pemecahannya!"

"Benarkah?!" teriak Shikamaru girang. "Apa... apa itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu sekarang," kata Temari. "Kejutan. Beberapa hari lagi aku akan menemuimu dan aku pasti sudah sehat..."

Shikamaru tersenyum lebar. Dia lalu mengajak Temari meninggalkan perpustakaan itu. Dia menggiring Temari ke restoran yakiniku, dan mereka berpesta di sana. Shikamaru tampak sangat girang. Temari juga ikut tertawa-tawa. Tapi seulas senyum sedih sekilas tampak di wajahnya...

***

Shikamaru berbaring di atas atap sebuah gedung, matanya terpejam. Dia bisa merasakan angin berdesir di telinganya, daun-daun kering berterbangan, dan keributan orang-orang di bawahnya. Dia merasa sangat damai saat itu. Dan sangat senang. Temari memberitahunya kemarin bahwa dia akan menemuinya di sini. Shikamaru tidak sabar lagi. Sudah seminggu dia tidak melihat Temari, dan dia merindukannya. Beberapa hari ini benaknya terus bertanya-tanya, _sudah sehatkan Temari? Bagaimana pengobatannya?_

Tak lama kemudian Shikamaru mendengar langkah-langkah kaki menaiki tangga. Dia langsung membuka mata. Dan benar saja, Temari muncul dari ujung tangga dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggung. Shikamaru langsung bangkit berdiri dan menghampirinya dengan girang.

"Bagaimana, Temari?" tanyanya.

"Aku... aku baik-baik saja," jawab Temari dengan suara serak. "Kata Gaara janin-janin itu sudah sangat membahayakanku, tapi dia akhirnya menemukan cara untuk membasmi mereka selamanya..."

Dan perlahan, sangat perlahan, Temari menjulurkan kedua tangannya yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik punggung.

Shikamaru terbelalak.

Tangan kiri Temari telah dipotong sampai sebatas siku.

The End

* * *

Mohon maaf kalau selama ini saia menghilang dari fanfiction. Beberapa fanfic saia, termasuk yang ini, udah hiatus sejak lama. Soalnya saia dilanda mood bosen-nulis-fanfic-otakku-kehabisan-ide-nih. Tapi makasih banget buat yang udah ngasih review ke fanfic ini! Luph you all...

Tapi belakangan ini saia udah semangat lagi nulis fanfic. Tapi karna udah menggantung terlalu lama, ni fanfic terpaksa saia tamatin di chapter ini. Mohon maaf sekali lagi... tapi saia bakal seneng banget kalau masih ada yang mau review :D


End file.
